Oldman's Equals
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Lil Oldman, Flippy, Dr Tory and Ducky James Quest as CogFather, Cog Boss and Head Toon Council Member SmirkyLive as'' Smirky Bumberpop'' 'Special Guest Stars' ItsMilkshakeJake as'' John (Mystery Side)'' Komodomojo as Broker SellMod Production Like the previous episode, this episode had to be rewritten due to a story change. Some parts of the script were left in since Mystical James had to try and full the gap of the backstory of Dr. Tory. This was also the first episode to be closed captioning. Plot 'Synopsis' : "'''Oldman get's attacked by a very power Cog who knows unbelievable power. In the time of waking from the battle, he orders the Elite Toon Forcers to band together as it no longer safe to stroll alone, especially since they are very special toons of Toontown. Strength is always in numbers." '''Summary In Plutomount, Lil Oldman is reading some kind of book until a duck name Ducky came in. As Ducky tells of his completed task, Lil Oldman orders him to do more. The power goes out and Lil Oldman senses something up. He orders Ducky to leave and venture to the back of his shop "The Blizzard Wizard". When he goes down the hall, he is greeted by a ominous voice. As the voice inches closer, Oldman can sense that this was a Cog, the CogFather. Puzzling to Lil Oldman as he put a barrier around his shop to keep them out. Then CogFather tells he is gonna take Lil Oldman power and we get a battle scene between them. Surge Attack, the most devasting attack known as of Season 1 is directed towards Lil Oldman as he tries to deflect it back. The favor goes thin as CogFather clones himself. A spell that threw Lil Oldman off and took him out. 'The Proposal ' In Toon Hall, Flippy was interrupted by a toon who was the Head of the Toon Council asking him for proposal documents. Flippy not knowing of said documents told the Head Toon Council Toon. He urge Flippy to look for it in a rude tone. Flippy looks to have gotten frustrated from that remark. 'Injured Oldman and the Creator of the Cogs' Back in Plutomount, Smirky voiced by SmirkyLive drops the hood toon on Lil Oldman's floor, calling for him. Not getting an answer, Smirky goes to see what could be the problem. Smirky sees Lil Oldman in bad shape with wounds all over him. Oldman shows his weakness from his encounting defeat with the CogFather. When Oldman questions the strength of the Cogs, John, who was revealed by Smirky, explains that the creator of this mayhem was Dr. Tory. A shock to Lil Oldma and Smirky. John goes on by how he knows it with the encounter he had with the boss of the Cog Building he rescured. We get a flashback montage of John seeing Dr. Tory being involved of the start of the invasion. Lil Oldman takes this precation that John and Smirky must band together as they must try and figure out what they're dealing with. Of course this becomes an issue as John and Smirky are competitive leaders, but Lil Oldman is sure they will settle there differences. Lil Oldman goes unconscious after that as he is now feeling the side effects of his drained toony power. 'Dr Tory Imprisonment ' Dr Tory is seen in a cell moaping. Cog Boss arrives and threatens if he pulls a stunt like that again, he will disreguard the orders of the CogFather in keeping him alive. This scene is a story arc message that the creator of the Cogs might not be a real Cog since he is now becoming unsensible to the elemental toons. With Dr. Tory remark "He's not dead? What's going on?" Gallery LilOldman Battle.png OldmanShip.png OldmanTouch.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes